Life's Individuals
by SamaSurreal
Summary: Being an actor is a rough time gig as it is. Trying to deal with having infamous fans is something a depress Chouji is having a hard time dealing with. Can Shikamaru cheer the infamous actor up? FIND OUT!


Title: Life's Individual

Author's Note:

Warning it will be loooooooooooooooooong!

LOL okay, I'm silly but anyhow! I read over the reviews handed to me and I gotta say is wow...You guys just rule seriously because those are just some awesome plot bunnies!!! Ka-Squeals!!!! This is going to be so much fun! Woot! I can hardly wait! Ah! Okay, now I gotta do responses to the ones who help me out.

Dark Isle: I like the concept of what your saying but as I read over what you written I'm...confused! Tara cleared it up somewhat (She's in the reviews, she requested your idea, she loved it!) I just need a clear explanation as to what you want me to write and I'll take it from there. LOL.

Allys: Thanks a bunch hun, you're a life savior. Why did I let that get pass me? Smacks self. I'm a real baka sometimes! AH!

Amy: Not that I'm against Mpreg, I even role play with my girly time to time with a male character getting pregnant. But at the moment it's not something I'm looking for, but thank you for your reply

Lemon Drops: Now this is a really great plot, and I would love to explore further, but at the moment in time I don't have the time to get into a complicated story like what you are suggesting. I like the idea, but I don't want to take any chances of it not coming out the way you want it to, or me losing disinterest because it becomes too complicated for me. Please though, write it yourself after you finish with your own work. Truly awesome FAB! Stories! Hehehehe

Tara: I never heard of the story that you're referring to, maybe I have and it's just not coming to me at the moment. I'll check it out if you want so that way I can get the feel of what you're saying, just send the link. LOL. Now for the pairings? I have nothing against them, honestly but here's what I'm not feeling for. Ita/Naru? I'm sorry, I cannot put those pairings together...I don't know! Itachi just rubs me the wrong way, especially since he's always trying to kidnap Naruto! Or for a fact that he's killed his entire clan! I've done worse; written dark role play stories with my friend but that's just different you know? It's something we're both comfortable with and used to. I'm not trying to bring the pairing down either! I totally agree on what you're saying! There aren't enough of those pairings, including Sai/Naru; Just not comfortable yet. Now Sai/Naru? Shrugs I could do that pairing iiiiiif I knew who Sai was...LOL if your willing to explain who he is then I'll be happy to look into it. Orch/Kabu...Grins evilly I like those two so I'll be making very sure that I make story or one-shot for them. Hehehe. Thanks for your reply!

Kawaiicrimsonkitsune: Omg!!!! I actually kind of like that idea Hinata being a boy or some kind but I'll switch it around too; I'll definitely consider your request. As for Kyuubi/Naruto? It's a maybe on that as well. I'm still sorting through what to do. I am a big fan, like you, of Sasuke and Naruto but we need other crack pairing as you put it. LOL. Thanks for the reply and encouragement!

RockGaara: Now I know you were before Tara...but I wanted to save you for last. You see for this one-shot, it is a Chouji/Shikamaru pairing!!! First one ever! I don't know but when you requested them I just started really thinking about what you wanted! And don't you worry this won't be one of those 'Oh I'm fat! Boohoo!!' kinds. I hope I don't disappoint you! Enjoy RockGaara!

Also, please anyone! Don't be shy on your requests! Let me know what you want.

Beta: The lovely beta Ms Jessica! AHHH! I love her. LOL

Pairings: Chouji/Shikamaru

Warning? Just enjoy!

Additional Explanation: I put this up so no one will say they don't understand! LOL. The one-shot for these two is taking place in Tokyo, Japan. Both are actors from, Naruto! Surprise, surprise! All you really need to know is that this is taking place as though the world they live in is animated. Naruto the anime, in this one-shot, is then the equivalent of a show for us like CSI or Bones, meaning that the people acting in it are real people. (Jessica loves those shows, Bones more-so ). Both characters have aged since starting the Naruto series, so both will be 15 or 16; around that age. Chouji is not down right porky but he isn't a skinny minny either. The characters may be a little OCC, but hey, that's what it's supposed to be since they're the **actors** of Naruto in this world. Both are best friends, especially outside the studio, and have been best friends before Naruto was even a thought to produce. The names will be the same, just last names are different. (Does anyone even know these two's REAL last names?! O.O) 

Hope you enjoy and get a kick out of this!

Tokyo, Japan,

Four O'clock P.M, Tuesday

Afternoon.

Location...

"This is just not fair!!!!!!" Anyone within a mile walking distance could hear the aggravated and angry shout; frightened civilians were quick to get away from the apartment complex. Inside the building, a boy your average age, your average size, and yes your very average personality, was going into work mode, cursing at his computer in biting streams. Chouji was once again typing away tirelessly without signs of stopping anytime soon. He and his family were very well established in the money department, but had refused to waste any money and space on lavish living arrangements when it was just the three of them. This was the reason why the apartment (though not distasteful) held two bedrooms; Chouji's room and his parent's bedroom. The apartment space also consisted of a beautiful kitchen, living room, two bathrooms, and, of course, storage space that they own at the very bottom of the complex. All in all, they had money, lived happily, and didn't take a penny for granted.

"This is just not fair!!!!!" Yes, again Chouji said that, and Chouji's friend, opposite from who he plays on the Naruto series, glance at his friend from his spot lounging on his friends bed. Shikamaru could have shaken his head at his friend's antics, but decided not to; it was just too troublesome. Chouji glared at the computer screen, puffing out his lips in a huff at the site he just happened to come across on. "What's got your belly twisted?" Shikamaru asked only to be cut off by Chouji shouting once more; his personality was uncharacteristic when compared to the person he played in the show. "I am not fat! I'm an average size, a good size for my age!" He spun his chair around to face his friend, crossing his arms. "I have nothing against your size Chouji." Shikamaru intoned. Chouji huffed, "I know that…and I appreciate your opinion but…I like the way I look I just..."He sighed deeply, slumping back into his chair and giving his friend a pleading look. Shikamaru raise an eyebrow, waiting for him to go on.

"Why is it that every site that I go on, anything at all having to do with fanfics for anime, we're well…not…you know?" "What are you talking about Chouji...?" "I'm saying we're hardly even selected as a pairing! I seen fan base for TenTen and she gets more of an average use then us! And why is that?? Because she got the boobs..."He grumbled causing Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"First of all why do you care?" Chouji gave him a blank look. Shikamaru continue when he continued to get silence, "And second, you go on those sites?" Chouji flush at the comment, brushing back his reddish/orange hair, and looking down at his lap. "I don't...go um…all the time... I do like reading fan fiction Shikamaru...and...Sometimes I just want to see if...if we're..." "If we're...?" Shikamaru pressed in a slightly calm tone. Chouji shook his head. "That's not the point! Do you know there are more Sasuke/Naruto pairings combined then there are for us? We aren't even in Douijins!" Shikamaru raise an eyebrow again, but this time a smirk accompanied the look. "You want us to be in douijins Chouji?" The average weight boy flushed brightly. "No!!! I...not us! As in you and me us like…like the real us…" Shikamaru chuckled softly, "That's not what it sounds like to me." Chouji huffed. "You know, Sasuke and Naruto only get paired because they're best friends. I mean…we're best friends too! Except we don't go trying to kill each other! What's worse is how they always have me in scenes eating! EATING! All the time! I mean...good gods...It's no wonder I was able to inflate myself into a butter ball like that." Chouji finished, pouting once more. Shikamaru sighed, deciding to ignore that last part of his friend's babbling, peering up at the ceiling.

He heard a ruffle and then the sound of Chouji coming over to him. Shikamaru lifted his legs without question and Chouji took a seat next to his best friend, who took his time in sitting up. Chouji looked at him curiously before looking down..."Doesn't it bother you Shikamaru...? At all...?" Shikamaru gave him a quizzical stare. Chouji continued shortly, "I mean...it's like...they're basically ignoring you. Like you're not even part of the series..." Shikamaru sighed, glancing at his friend as he leaned forward slightly on his cross legs, hands cupped in his lap, "I don't care about those things Chouji...not really..."He pause before shrugging. "Sure you'd like to be acknowledged, but if you go about life whining for attention constantly, or caring what people think to a point where you rely on a stranger's opinion of you, then what can you say you've been doing this whole time?" He glanced at him. "You shouldn't care Chouji...you're cool in your own right…your own way. So what if you're not overly popular like Sasuke or Naruto? Hell even Sakura..."Chouji frowned as he pouted. "That really makes me feel better being compared to that pink haired bimbo." Shikamaru snickered as he nudged him with his shoulder. Chouji smiled at him, sighing. "I guess it just bothers me that everyone is seeing more action then me." "You've never been kissed?" Chouji gaped in embarrassment, "I have too!" He squeaked.

"Your blush says otherwise." Chouji flushed deeper. Shikamaru smiled...unsure why he just fines everything Chouji does so endearing and cute. Okay, now Shikamaru is starting to sound like that Sasuke fellow...but...

He really has this insane need to...to...do something...Something his lazy being never even bothers to make an attempt at.

"Chouji..."Chouji glance up to his questioning friend with curious eyes but stared at him shock at how close he was, and so suddenly, making the boy snap back into the wall. Shikamaru didn't allow him to get far, in fact, his hand gripped his shirt while the other moved to Chouji's head, fingers weaving through the boy's surprisingly soft hair, and gripping a handful of the feathery locks. Chouji looked like a deer caught in the headlights...Shikamaru leaned in closer, eyes becoming surprisingly dark for naturally black orbs...those dark orbs that made Chouji shiver as Shikamaru leaned in like this...Chouji's heart leapt in his throat as his lips quivered..."Shika...maru..."He murmured out. "D-don't..."He didn't get far in getting the rest out...Shikamaru's lips brushed lightly against his..."Too troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled out before covering Chouji's lips again fully this time.

A/N: BWUHAHAHAHA!!! Bet you all thought the lemon would be here in this chapter? Nope, sadly not, because I rather save that for the next NEXT chapter. W00t! Expect the second chapter to come soon, just wanted to get this out; Sorry for the delay! My beta has been working around the clock with finals and school and so have I. Reality of life just sucks when all you want to do is read and write! GAH! Anyway! Thanks a bunch all!


End file.
